


Not Every Wish Upon A Star Comes True

by katiekat784



Series: ABC Challenge [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Not A Happy Ending, angst filled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9994739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiekat784/pseuds/katiekat784
Summary: Shortly after Kara becomes human, her and Cat start dating. But humanity comes at a price. Kara gets sick and Cat doesn't know if she can survive the love of her life dying.She had crawled into the tiny bed and nuzzled her face into the crook of Kara’s soft neck. Cat stayed there for a while, listening to the steady rhythm of Kara’s heartbeat and closed her eyes, because maybe then she could pretend. She sniffled as she ran her hands through the younger blonde’s hair. “You know you promised me that you wouldn’t leave me. That no matter what happened you’d be there for me, for Carter.”H is for Hospital





	

Not Every Wish Upon A Star Comes True 

Cat never liked hospitals, all the death and sickness in one place never appealed to her. In fact, she tried to avoid hospitals and clinics as much as she could. But yet, she found herself coming back day after day, hoping, praying for some sign that she wouldn’t need to go back again. She entered the room and held back a shudder. It was too white, too sterile. The flowers she had bought and placed on the small table were dying and she couldn’t help but wonder if it was some sort of sign. She sat at the edge of the bed, her hand slowly reaching out to touch the other woman.

“Hey, I’m back. The doctors said your vitals are looking better. Something about more red blood cells than last week. So that’s a good sign. We ran into Alex a little while ago, she seems hopeful.” She sniffled as she ran her hands through the younger blonde’s hair. “You know you promised me that you wouldn’t leave me, that no matter what happened you’d be there for me, for Carter.”

She had crawled into the tiny bed and nuzzled her face into the crook of Kara’s soft neck. Cat stayed there for a while, listening to the steady rhythm of Kara’s heartbeat and closed her eyes, because maybe then she could pretend. “He wanted to come in, he tried…but he couldn’t. So, Alex took him to the cafeteria. She said that she’ll bring him to Maggie’s for dinner tonight.”

Kara stirred and Cat lifted her head in hopefulness but her face fell when she realized that Kara’s eyes were still closed. She lifted her head slightly so that she was resting on Kara’s shoulder instead. She stared at the machine monitoring Kara’s heartrate. It was illogical, she knew that. Kara wouldn’t wakeup, it would take a miracle. But there was a whisper of a voice in the back of her mind telling her that stranger things have happened.

“Kara, you need to wake up. Please, I need you.” Tears were streaming down her face as she placed a featherlight peck on her lover’s collarbone. “You’re not supposed to go first, not like this.”

Kara had become human a couple of months ago. No one knew exactly how it happened although Alex and other members of the DEO thought that it might have had something to do with the time Kara was at Cadmus. Kara never wanted to talk about what happened but Cat knew, she always knew. Even before they started dating, even before she heard Kara’s night terrors and felt her lover’s body trembling at 3am. Kara went missing for three weeks, three whole weeks went by where Cat knew absolutely nothing about where she was or if she was even alive. Three whole weeks went by and Cat stopped functioning because her mind wouldn’t let her think about anything other than the sight of a dead Kara. But then Kara was found and everything was okay, for a while. Cat saw the bags under her eyes. She saw how the younger woman would flinch at the slighted touch and she knew. Kara wasn’t all right, not by a long shot. But they were working on it, slowly. It was soon after she came back that they stopped dancing around each other. She felt the shift but didn’t want to push Kara, especially in her fragile state. But one evening after a particularly long day, Kara had come to her house crying and Cat tried to comfort her. One thing let to another and somehow, they ended up half naked on Cat’s couch. They had started dating shortly after. Cat was happy, they were happy. She should’ve known that it wouldn’t last for long. Kara got sick about a month after she was human. No one could figure out what was wrong with her, only that she was deteriorating and fast.

Cat shot up out of the bed when the machines started beeping and it took everything in her to not fall to the floor at the sight of doctors surrounding her girlfriend.

“Miss, you need to leave.” She heard the nurse, but she couldn’t seem to get her feet to move, her pulse quickened and she held her breath.

It was as if time had frozen and all she could do was stand there, her hand covering her quivering lips. “Someone get her out of here!”

Cat was numb, everything around her was a haze. It was as if she had stepped out of her body and was now watching herself in a slow-motion movie. But then she heard the sound of flatlining and someone calling time of death and she snapped back to reality.

“No! No, no, no. Don’t you dare. She’s not dead. You’re wrong.” Her heart was hammering in her chest, it was as if her lungs were collapsing in on her. “You’re wrong. You have to be wrong.”

“No please. You promised me… you promised.” She fell to the floor, whispering incomprehensible words as she hiccupped. “You lied to me. I loved you and you left me. You lied.”

“You’re gone and I’m still here. You’re gone.” She felt her stomach being pulled out through her lips and forced back down again. “I’m alone. You promised...But now I’m all alone.”


End file.
